1. Field
The following description relates to a system to provide a web service, and more particularly, to a system that uses a mobile web server to provide a mobile web service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have been evolving and are recognized as one of the most important devices in an individual's life. Mobile phones enrich life in ways that go beyond its basic function of enabling telecommunication. Benefiting from digital convergence, visual records of day-to-day life can be created using a camera function of a mobile phone. The mobile phone can be further equipped to assist other aspects of a person's daily life, including managing one's schedule and acquaintance, keeping personal memos, playing games, listening/watching music/movies, making purchases, and the like.
Moreover, a mobile phone has been recently utilized as a user-created content (UCC) authoring tool. The mobile phone has been widely utilized as a publishing tool, such as by directly uploading contents created by the mobile phone onto the Internet and sharing the contents with other people. Since the mobile phone is made to be portable, it typically has limitations with regard to usability and performance. For example, it is inconvenient to use a mobile phone to interwork with and share contents via Internet service tailored to personal computers (PCs) as basic clients. Accordingly, contents created or stored in a mobile phone are normally uploaded to a web server which is then accessed by other clients to share the contents.
A way is being sought to directly access contents created or stored by a terminal using a mobile phone as a web server, through an external web browser. In a method by which a client directly accesses a mobile phone, a user providing contents using the mobile phone may only create or store contents and may not upload or transmit additional contents. However, when all processes are performed by the mobile server in response to a request from an external client, a large amount of the terminal's resources are consumed, and it is difficult to provide full service due to limited performance of the terminal. Also, when the mobile server cannot be accessed, for example, when the terminal functioning as the mobile server is powered off or is busy, service cannot be provided to an external client.